


To Belong

by LunaDeSangre



Series: The Way You Fall Asleep [7]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: Matt is Kelly's.Entirely.





	To Belong

He drifts awake to lips pressing gently on his forehead. Keeps his eyes closed, and there's a soft little kiss at the corner of his left eye, then another one at the corner of his right. On the tip of his nose, the space between his eyebrows. A warm, freshly-shaven cheek sliding against his, a slight brush of eyelashes, and hot, hot lips parting to suck softly at his pulse point.

He arches his neck, mouth falling open—teeth loosing their hold on his lower lip—whole body simultaneously offering and begging without a thought, legs splaying wide in both shameless abandon and needy invitation: surrendering, _completely_ , like he always does, like he always wants to do.

"Please," he's pleading, as if in a dream, wrapped up in strong arms against a strong body, "oh Kel _please_ …"

And Kelly's pushing inside him, one long, solid thrust, smooth, steady and relentless, taking him whole, _making_ Matt take _him_ whole.

Matt clenches around him for a beat or two, instinctively, eyes suddenly wide-opened, wide-awake and drowning in pain-pleasure, pleasure-pain, in Kelly's eyes, blue and dark and hot and swallowing him entirely.

"Hi," Kelly says, breathless, raw, a little wild.

"Hi," Matt answers, soundlessly, lacking air and sanity and just wanting _more of him_ —impossibly so, fully impaled as he is, feeling-breathing Kelly everywhere and seeing nothing but him.

"You looked so— _so gorgeous_ ," Kelly pants against him, against his lips, eyes so dark, sizzling Matt inside-out and outside-in, "and you're still— _slick_ —with my—"

He moves his hips, just a little, a little wriggling shimmy—and Matt _melts_ : there's no other word for it, for the way his whole body just goes _liquid_ , yielding and molding to Kelly's cock like he's been made just for it, like he's been made just for Kelly, for Kelly to use _like this_.

" _Your come_ ," Matt gasps, _grasping_ at him, hands and fingers and legs, wanting him to move and wanting him to stay, _forever_ , "your come _inside me_ , Kel, please—"

" _Yes_ ," Kelly groans into his mouth, " _yes_ —"

He slides almost out and _slams_ back in, and Matt screams a little—wriggles and whines and whimpers as Kelly does it again, and again, and _again_ , fucks him helpless and breathless and _loving it_ , over and over and _over_ , and Kelly's kissing him, forcefully, pinning him down, there on his back spread like an eager sacrifice, a fist in his hair and one around his wrists, Kelly's full weight on him and Kelly's entire cock inside him, taking him and owning him whole.

 _Filling_ him whole, with every thrust, so deep, like he's touching every little place inside him, every little tear in his soul, every dark, deep pool of loneliness Matt's ever gotten himself sunk into, filling them all with all that _Kelly_ is, all that consuming, never-ending warmth, and sweet— _so sweet_ —overwhelming intensity that is so uniquely _Kelly Severide_.

Matt can't breathe for how _good_ it is—never wants to breathe again, not if he can have _this_ instead, can have _Kelly_ instead, _just like that_.

"Please," he babbles, toes curling, vision whitening, spasmodically clutching Kelly to him in any way he can—clutching Kelly deep inside him, tightly, desperately, "please—Kel— _please_ —"

"Yes," Kelly rumbles, "yes, sunshine, _yes_ —" And, teeth around the side of Matt's throat—making Matt scream breathlessly, clenching and convulsing and _exploding_ —he gives Matt all of himself.

Matt drifts. Drifts asleep to Kelly's breath against his neck, Kelly's weight on him, Kelly's cock inside him—Kelly's _come_ inside him. Warm, safe and owned, filled and fulfilled. Made whole.


End file.
